


Slow

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sado did just about everything slowly, until it was time for action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

Frankly, Ishida was getting sick of waiting.

It had been like this for months, now. It began in the frantic week before mid-terms, when groups of them started getting together to study. Uryuu didn't need the help, of course; he'd have probably been better off on his own, to tell the truth. But he didn't say no when a frantic Keigo asked him for help with Economics. He didn't say no when Orihime invited him over for an English cramming session.

And Sado was always there. Uryuu didn't think anything of it. Didn't think anything of it when Sado sat down next to him on Keigo's couch - he assumed that Sado needed the help, too. Didn't think anything of it when Sado pulled a chair up next to him in Orihime's kitchen - he assumed Sado was worried enough about his grades to put up with Orihime's questionable taste in study snacks.

He started to think about it at Kurosaki's house when Sado wordlessly handed him a can of juice and caught his eye for a few too many silent seconds of eye-contact. Thought about it while the big teenager settled in the floor at Uryuu's feet, his shoulder brushing Uryuu's knee, and opened up his math textbook. Uryuu stared thoughtfully down at the back of his curly head, and snarled at Kurosaki when the redhead had to wave a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

He stayed after to give Sado some extra help, that day. And their shoulders kept brushing, knees kept brushing, and Uryuu found himself distracted by thoughts of that all through school the following day.

So at the next study session, at Sado's apartment this time, Uryuu made a point of handing Sado a can of juice. Sado gave him a long look as he slowly wrapped his big hand around the can, fingertips brushing Uryuu's knuckles, and later, his heart pounding in his throat, Uryuu accepted the invitation to stay for a movie when everyone else went home.

That was three months ago. Over those three months, Ishida Uryuu had had time to realize that he was deeply, terribly attracted to Sado Yasutora. Attracted enough to risk putting to the test what he'd suspected about his own sexuality, real suspicions more serious than Kurosaki's stupid jokes and his father's disapproving comments. He'd also had time to verify quite a few things he'd always suspected about Sado. He'd always known that Sado was a good man, with a good heart, and the more he was around him the more that stood out to him. Sado was intelligent, but slow; he thought slowly, spoke slowly, moved slowly, as if he was afraid he'd crush the smaller people around him, if he wasn't careful. He did just about everything slowly, until it was time for action - Uryuu had seen him catch a dropped drinking glass in mid-air, seen him dash out to snatch an elementary-schooler out of a crosswalk before Uryuu even had a chance to call out, and fractions of a second before a reckless driver sped through the intersection.

Sado was quiet and steady and soothing, calming in a way that made Uryuu feel _good_ in a way very little in his life did. Uryuu found that after a few days of not seeing Sado, he actually _missed_ having him around. He missed the quiet, unhurried conversation. He missed the controlled strength in every move Sado made. He missed the very _sight_ of Sado, the way his insides twisted in pleasure at the sight of Sado's broad shoulders, the quiet depth of his eyes. There was nothing that Sado looked better in than the threadbare t-shirt and pair of faded athletic shorts that he wore to answer the door when Uryuu stopped by to invite him to lunch the week after mid-terms were over. Better than his usual trainers and Hawaiian shirts, definitely, though Uryuu quickly learned that Sado's fashion sense was even more bizarre than he'd originally suspected when he showed up early for a film he and Sado had agreed to go see and helped him put away his laundry before they left.

That day, Uryuu had caught himself waiting for Sado's utter lack of fashion sense to bother him. By the time he was saying goodbye to his friend, it still hadn't bothered him. Sado could dress any way he wanted, for all Uryuu cared.

What he could _not_ do, apparently, was take a hint.

He'd given Sado plenty. Eye contact. Seemingly innocent touches that lingered. Invitations to lunch and dinner and movies. And the thing that drove him crazy was that Sado had done all these things too. He'd let his shoulder stay pressed against Uryuu's all through a film, he'd rested the side of his hand against Uryuu's thigh when they took the bus. He'd stared at Uryuu so long sometimes that Uryuu felt himself break out into a sweat, his heart racing in his throat, he was so certain that Sado was about to kiss him.

But he never did.

Now it was getting to the point where Uryuu was almost embarrassed by it. It was starting to feel as if he'd thrown himself at Sado, and Sado had rejected his advances. To keep the burn of mortification at bay, he had to remind himself that Sado did things slowly, at his own pace. That Sado had started it, after all.

And Sado kept it up, too. He'd invited Uryuu over to watch another movie with him, this time in the privacy of Sado's small apartment. Uryuu had chuckled to himself as he dressed, certain that he'd never seen so many movies before in his life. But he didn't mind, not when watching yet another mindless film meant sitting right beside Sado for two hours, close enough that his whole side was over-warm from Sado's body heat. He dressed carefully, that afternoon, picking out an outfit he felt made him look attractive, comfortable. _Attainable._

Not that Sado was likely to notice. Not like it'd be easy to notice anything over the loud patterns Sado usually wore.

He straightened the cuffs of his shirt—deep blue to off-set the paleness of his skin, one of his more attractive features, never mind Kurosaki's frequent teasing about anemia and lack of exposure to sunlight—and smoothed his hair before ringing the doorbell.

Sado answered in a t-shirt about a size too small, the soft cotton dyed a shade of green that normally Uryuu would consider a sin against the laws of fashion, but it somehow _worked_ on Sado, a perfect contrast to the coppery tone of his skin. His jeans were low on his hips and clung to him just enough in just the right places, probably selected because they were comfortable, but the overall effect left Uryuu's mouth dry.

He caught Sado's gaze—dark and stomach-clenchingly direct under his shaggy hair—and realized he'd been staring. Probably too long, long enough for Sado to take a step backwards, gesturing for Uryuu to come in.

"Hello, Ishida-kun," he said.

Sado smelled warm and clean when Uryuu passed, and he was wearing cologne today, Uryuu noticed as he ducked inside and took off his shoes. Something spicy, noticeable without being overpowering, and the thought that Sado had put it on for _him_ made Ishida's heart beat a little faster. He took a seat on the couch and watched Sado's back muscles shift under the soft cotton of his t-shirt, watched the shirt ride up to reveal a strip of bronze skin when Sado bent to pick up a DVD from the coffee table, and he wondered if Sado had been just as careful in choosing his own clothing for today. He'd never seen those jeans before, but the things they did to Sado's ass when he walked made Uryuu feel as if he'd just been dipped in hot oil. And aside from the shirt's color, it was a good choice, not overly tight, but tight enough to show off Sado's muscles, and soft enough that Uryuu's fingers all but _itched_ to touch it.

Uryuu swallowed and did his best to keep his composure when Sado crouched down in front of him to pop in the movie. He couldn't even remember what they were supposed to watch, today.

The couch was big enough for three, but still their knees bumped when Sado passed by, and when Sado settled his long body into the cushions, their thighs were pressed together from hip to knee. Uryuu tightened his fists in his lap and breathed in, his stomach already twisting up.

He couldn't pay attention to the movie. Didn't even catch the title, even though he was fairly sure it had been on screen long enough for him to read it. By the time the opening scene had gotten well under way, he had no idea who was doing what, or why, and couldn't bring himself to care because it felt like every time he breathed, Sado's muscular thigh rubbed against his. And then, about ten minutes into the movie, Sado did that yawning, arm-stretching thing, that thing that Uryuu thought only happened in bad movies, and Uryuu caught himself doing a mental victory dance as he leaned back into the warm weight of his friend's arm.

And then, nothing. Uryuu waited, feeling the minute shift of muscle at the back of his neck. When nothing continued to happen, he sneaked a glance at Sado out of the corner of his eye, and found, much to his surprise, that Sado was _blushing_.

The flush spreading over Sado's skin, noticeably darkening his cheeks even in the dimly lit living room, was possibly the sexiest thing Uryuu had ever seen. And Sado's side was so muscular, so hard where Uryuu was pressed close to him—he realized that he was getting an erection, just from having Sado's arm around his shoulders.

Which was ridiculous, not to mention rather embarrassing. Pride or no pride, Uryuu realized he _was_ going to have to throw himself at this thick-headed, oblivious boy.

"Sado-kun," he said, his pulse beating hard in his throat as he turned to face his friend.

"Yes, Ishida-kun?" Sado answered, still facing forward, his cheeks flushed even darker.

Uryuu took a breath and wet his lower lip. "You _can_ kiss me, you know."

 _Now_ Sado turned to face him, his entire face warming to an endearing shade of red, his eyes burning into Uryuu's.

"Ishida-kun?" he said, his voice low and thick.

"You can kiss me," Uryuu repeated, placing his hand firmly on Sado's knee, "But stop calling me that."

He felt Sado exhale, and it seemed like the seconds stretched out into minutes, into hours, as Sado slowly leaned forward, brow furrowed in a look of concentration. He touched his hand against Uryuu's cheek, his palm big and warm, so gentle that Uryuu felt as if his heart would explode before Sado's lips even touched his own.

"Uryuu," Sado whispered, their mouths only a hair's breadth away, and Uryuu made an involuntarily noise low in his throat, and he closed the gap.

The hot feeling from earlier was nothing. Uryuu was certain he'd never in his life felt as hot as he did when Sado's full, soft lips slowly covered his own, Sado's huge hand slipping back to gently cup the back of Uryuu's head. Uryuu groaned softly and wrapped one arm around the back of Sado's neck, his other hand tightly gripping Sado's thigh. Dizzy and breathless and more aroused than he'd ever been, he parted his lips and their tongues brushed together, soft and wet. The sound Sado made in response was something he'd wanted to hear for a long, long time, and that sound alone made Uryuu's cock twitch in his pants. As their tongues tangled, inexperienced and unskillful but so, so eager, Uryuu slid his palm up Sado's thigh, loving the feel of the long, hard muscle under the soft denim, groaning quietly again when he realized that Sado was trembling.

But his hands were shaking, too, and as their mouths moved together, increasingly breathless and urgent, he steadied one by pressing it against the side of Sado's waist, and the other by taking a handful of Sado's shaggy hair. It was soft and thick under his hand, and as he twined his shaking fingers into it he took Sado's lower lip into his mouth and sucked.

Sado grunted against his mouth and flattened a palm against his spine, warm through his shirt and fingers long enough that Uryuu was sure that that hand spanned across his whole back. Sado drew back and sucked at Uryuu's tongue-tip, a movement that had him panting. He didn't think it could possibly be better than this. All the times he'd wondered—and recently, fantasized—about how kissing would be, he'd never even come _close_ to imagining how exciting and compelling and full-body _physical_ it was, how every little movement and sound and sensation flooded his system with adrenaline, how every second wound him up tighter and tighter.

Sado groaned, his mouth drifting wetly to Uryuu's jaw, the feel of his tongue and lips making Uryuu's skin tingle with goose-flesh. That hot mouth moved to his throat and Uryuu clutched at Sado, inhaling sharply at the sensation of wet warmth moving on skin that he would've never guessed was so sensitive. He tilted his head back and shifted, the motion dragging his underwear against the head of his cock, slick and wet enough that he realized that he was leaking like crazy already.

Sado's teeth dragging over the base of his throat made him moan, and Sado moaned back, tightening his arms around Uryuu, pulling him closer. Uryuu complied eagerly, pressing close to Sado's strong chest, but Sado kept pulling, careful but insistent, until Uryuu realized, heart pounding against his breastbone, that Sado was trying to get him into his lap.

Oh, god. _Sado does everything slowly until it's time for action_ Uryuu thought dazedly, his dick swelling harder where it was confined in his pants. He slid his glasses off and dropped them on the side-table and he threw his leg over Sado's, positioning himself over those long, hard thighs. From this position, he could see Sado's eyes more clearly, dark and heavy-lidded and unfocused, the pupils huge, filled with a hunger Uryuu had never seen in anyone before, let alone Sado. He could hardly breathe for a moment at the feel of Sado's hands spreading out warm on his thighs to steady him, and when he _could_ breathe again, it was loud and shaky. He might have been dreadfully embarrassed by the breaking, breathless moan he let out when Sado once again pulled him down for a kiss, gently sucking on his tongue, but Sado made a similar sound only a second later, gripping Uryuu's thighs more tightly.

Still kissing, Sado slid his hands up Uryuu's thighs, over and around, cupping Uryuu's ass. _Squeezing._ Uryuu could feel the restraint, could feel that Sado was holding back, trying not to hurt him. A small part of him felt he should be offended at Sado treating him like he was something breakable, but the rest of him, overwhelmed by the feel of Sado's hands on him— _finally_ on him—felt so good that he didn't care. Not when Sado's hands moved down, the light touch skimming down the center of Uryuu's spread ass, kept going down. Not when, on the way back up, Sado's long fingers traced lines of fire along Uryuu's inner thighs, and Uryuu arched his back with a gasp as Sado came within an inch of brushing over his balls.

It was so close— _they_ were so close, mouths crushed together, tongues tangling, chests nearly brushing, crotches only inches apart. The heavy muscles of Sado's shoulders moved and flexed under Uryuu's hands when he slid his hands up Uryuu's back again. Uryuu groaned quietly, and Sado growled in answer, spreading his hands over Uryuu's ass again and _squeezing_ again, more urgent now, less careful. Uryuu's head spun as he was lifted bodily a few inches off Sado's lap and pulled forward. And oh, _god_ when Uryuu's erection brushed against Sado's big, hard bulge, he didn't blow, as he'd feared, but he _did_ moan, loud and shaky, digging his fingers hard into Sado's shoulders just to keep himself from falling apart.

His underwear was soaked already, slick with precum, and it felt dangerously good, sliding against the sensitive head of his dick when he rolled his hips back and forth, dragging his cock against Sado's, breathless and—he'd never, ever in his life been this turned on. He pulled back for a moment and looked at Sado's face, and god, he was fucking _gorgeous_ , his eyes half-closed and his lips full, swollen, and his dark skin flushed and glowing with arousal. Uryuu brushed the shaggy hair out of Sado's eyes and cupped his jaw, he ran his thumb over Sado's damp lower lip. Sado exhaled heavily and brought his hand up to Uryuu's face, gently mirroring the touch, and Uryuu's chest ached with affection and attraction and desire so urgent that he could barely breathe.

"Uryuu," Sado whispered, and with a strangled sound, Uryuu leaned in and opened his mouth against Sado's hard jaw. The skin there was feverish and smooth, and it made Sado moan when Uryuu nudged his head to the side and pressed a wet kiss against the long tendon of his throat. He could feel Sado's pulse racing under his lips, and the thought that he could so deeply affect this solid, steady man made his throat tighten up. Sado spread his fingers over Uryuu's hips and pressed him down, flexing his hips so that their erections were trapped between them, his moan vibrating against Uryuu's lips.

Breathing hard through his nose, Uryuu licked and sucked at the silky skin of Sado's throat, plunged his fingers into Sado's thick hair, gasped at the feel of Sado's hands sliding past his sides to his trembling stomach. Those warm palms pressed against his twitching stomach muscles, then drifted lower, and Uryuu's heart was beating so loudly in his ears that it almost drowned out Sado's low voice when he murmured, "Uryuu... can I?"

"Oh, god, yes," Uryuu breathed, pushing himself up so that he could watch Sado's big fingers work at his belt. His attention drifted almost immediately, however, as he found himself staring, with widening eyes, at the size of Sado's bulge. He swallowed, trying to work some moisture into his mouth as he gasped, "You too."

Sado barely seemed to notice, his hands moving slowly but steadily, pushing Uryuu's pants and briefs down and staring, seemingly transfixed at the sight of Uryuu's straining erection, sticky and glistening wet, dark pink at the head. It gave a hard twitch, and more fluid welled up in the tiny slit, and Sado grunted softly and wet his lips.

Then he looked up with wide, hazy eyes at Uryuu, and in a thick voice asked, "... what did you say?"

The thought that Sado was as intoxicated by this as he was nearly rendered Uryuu speechless, but he swallowed and opened his mouth, trusting that he'd be able to vocalize what he wanted if he only tried.

"T-take your pants off," he said, his hands shaking against Sado's arms.

He leaned back and watched Sado's long fingers fumble in the confined space, watched Sado's knuckles brush accidentally against the underside of his dick, distracting both of them. Uryuu breathed out heavily and steadied his hands on Sado's wide shoulders as Sado dragged the backs of his fingers along Uryuu's shaft, rubbed his fingertips over the slick head, gently, almost reverently. Then he wrapped his fingers loosely around the shaft and stroked the underside with his thumb.

He grunted when Uryuu's dick twitched, the hard shaft swelling in his hand, and Uryuu groaned and pushed his hips up, and the band of his underwear dug uncomfortably into his testicles.

"Take them off," Uryuu ordered again, pushing himself up to stand in front of Sado, free now to shove his own pants and underwear down to his knees.

Without Uryuu on his lap, Sado had his jeans unzipped in a matter of seconds, and the couch squeaked in protest as he leaned back against the cushions and lifted his hips to push his jeans down. Uryuu's heart seemed to stop for a second as he watched, drinking in the sight of Sado's boxers catching on the head of his cock, pulling it down and away from his body before it sprang free. The shaft was so long and thick that it actually sent a cold spike of fear through Uryuu's chest at the thought of where he might end up trying to put it. No _way_ that could be comfortable. He couldn't even imagine it fitting in his _mouth_.

But then Sado looked up at him, _reached_ for him, face still flushed with desire—but now it was uncertain, as if he'd read those thoughts on Uryuu's face.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Sado said softly, trailing his fingers down Uryuu's bare thigh.

Uryuu surprised himself by snorting. "Stop it. You'd better not slow down on me now, Sado," he said, and he brought Sado's hands up to the front of his shirt as he finally stepped out of his pants.

Still watching Uryuu's face, Sado slowly unbuttoned Uryuu's shirt, then slid his hands inside and pulled Uryuu closer, pressing his open mouth against the taut, close-packed muscles of Uryuu's stomach.

"Oh god," Uryuu breathed as Sado's cheek brushed against the side of his cock, and he stared down, mouth open and heart beating so hard he could see his breastbone moving with it. Sado stroked up his spine and licked up the center of his stomach, then kissed him just over his navel, and Uryuu's dick jumped and dabbed wetness on the underside of Sado's chin. "Oh, _god_ ," Uryuu said, sinking his hands into Sado's hair and tugging hard.

Sado growled and looked up at him, his earlier uncertainty gone, replaced with hazy-eyed arousal and a deep, ravenous hunger. The look alone made Uryuu moan, compliant as Sado pulled him down to straddle his lap again.

There was nothing that could possibly compare to the feel of Sado's long, thick erection pressed against his own. He rolled his hips to feel it rub against him while Sado's hands explored him, squeezing and caressing. They settled at his hips for a moment, fingers digging in as Sado encouraged him with wordless moans. Uryuu moved with him, his stomach fluttering and tightening when he realized that wasn't just _his_ precum slicking them, easing the glide of hard flesh.

Sado pulled him down for a kiss, and it was different now, fast and sloppy, and it was so, so good to feel Sado moaning into his mouth as they ground their cocks together.

Sado pushed the shirt off of Uryuu's shoulders, and Uryuu let it fall to the floor, and then he reached down and tugged Sado's shirt up, and... dear god, he'd seen Sado shirtless before, but that was _nothing_ compared to watching all that hard, perfectly defined muscle move when he was thrusting up against Uryuu's body.

Uryuu's cock gave a hard jerk, his balls pulling up as a thick, cloudy drop of precum squeezed out. He looked down in time to see it slipping down his shaft only seconds before Sado moved, pulling him sideways until Uryuu was sprawled out over him on the couch.

Sado's hands slid down his back and gripped his ass, and Uryuu rolled his hips in response, the motion so much longer and smoother with them sprawled out like they were. And Sado was able to really thrust up against him now, smearing his wetness all over Uryuu's shaft and his belly. Uryuu gripped the arm of the couch with one hand and rocked back and forth, pulling a low, rough sound from Sado's throat.

"Uryuu... " Sado's voice came out in a whispery moan and his fingertips dug into Uryuu's flexing ass, parting his cheeks, and Uryuu felt his asshole clench, his cock squeezing out another slick bead of precum.

Then, things started to move _really_ fast.

Uryuu clenched his teeth and ground down, his hips moving on their own now in an instinctive, fluid rhythm. Sado groaned in the middle of every stroke, and Uryuu couldn't stop making deep, shaky wordless sounds, his breath coming faster, all the muscles in his lower belly tightening up.

"Hnngh, Sado—" he gasped, the head of his cock skidding wetly across the hard muscle of Sado's lower belly. He felt Sado draw a harsh breath, felt those big hands shaking as Sado arched up underneath him.

"Nnnh!" Sado grunted, his brow deeply furrowed, his teeth clenched so tightly the muscles of his jaw stood out in sharp relief. He jabbed his cock upwards against Uryuu's belly, his thighs shuddering, his eyes wide open. "Ah, _ahhh_!" he gasped, and then he made a choking noise and froze, and his mouth worked silently as Uryuu felt hot come surge out between their bodies, coating his stomach and his cock.

Uryuu moaned, helplessly aroused as he he rubbed himself against Sado's wet, bucking cock. Sado gave one final shudder, and then began to relax under him, his hands once more moving over Uryuu's skin. He gazed up at Uryuu, eyes wet and glittering, curling strands of his damp hair clinging to his flushed cheeks. He languidly rolled his hips up, his cock softening but still so thick and hot, and he let out a quiet moan when Uryuu arched his back and crushed it between their bodies.

" _Ohhh,_ " Uryuu groaned, and he tumbled over the edge.

It was sticky and wet and breathless and _perfect_ , Sado's hands stroking the curve of his back as he spent himself in hard, stomach-wrenching spurts between them. He gasped and shuddered, Sado's deep, velvety voice washing over him as his orgasm guttered to an end.

"So good, Uryuu, so _good_..." Sado murmured, sounding just as amazed as Uryuu felt as he gasped through the last, toe-curling clenches of his climax.

With a deep, shivery breath, Uryuu let his body drop down against Sado's hard chest. He exhaled when he felt Sado's strong arms wrap around him, one arm holding him close, the other gently stroking and petting his sweaty skin.

Uryuu felt so profoundly relaxed he thought he might never move again.

The feel of Sado's heart beating strong and steady against his chest was incredibly soothing, and he'd almost drifted off to sleep when a loud crash from the television jolted him back to awareness. Sado held him tight with one arm, and with the other, he reached for the remote on the coffee table and thumbed the volume down to a low background buzz.

But the damage was done. The bustling sounds of the outside world drifted in, the busy rush of office workers commuting home for dinner, and it amazed Uryuu to realize that it was still the same day, that probably not even an hour had passed since he'd shown up at Sado's door.

His knee was rubbing against something hard in the back of the couch, so he shifted, and the skin-warmed metal of Sado's medallion dug into his collarbone. Just like that, the absolute comfort of the moment passed, leaving him sticky and sore and a little self-conscious. A strand of sweaty hair stuck to his cheek. He began to raise his arm to brush it away, but Sado's hand was already there, Sado's face solemn as he tucked the strand behind Uryuu's ear, his dark eyes moving over Uryuu's face, serious and searching.

Uryuu cleared his throat, feeling more self-conscious by the second. "What?" he snapped.

Sado didn't answer right away. His eyes went soft and sleepy-looking, and he dragged his fingertips over Uryuu's cheek. His thumb skimmed over Uryuu's swollen lower lip, then his fingertips ghosted over his throat, and a little of the earlier heat flared up inside Uryuu's chest. He took a deep breath.

"What?" he asked again, quietly this time. Sado's scrutiny was still a bit unnerving, but some of his self-consciousness had fled.

"I'm glad you came over today," Sado said, and the corner of Uryuu's mouth twitched upward. It was such a neutral, polite thing to say, and yet he thought he understood what Sado meant by it.

"I am too," he said. His thigh made a wet noise against Sado's when he moved it, and he sighed. "We should get dressed."

Instead of letting him up, though, Sado wrapped his long fingers around the nape of his neck and drew him down for a deep kiss, a long, slow one, one that had Uryuu's heart racing again when it was done.

"Let's get something straight," Uryuu blurted out as soon as their lips broke apart, before the moment passed, before it sounded like a stupid thing to say.

"Okay," Sado said, and he stroked his fingers through the short hair at the base of Uryuu's skull.

"I really... " Uryuu stopped there; it _did_ sound like a stupid thing to say. He said it anyway. "I really like you, Sado. I want... "

Uryuu stopped, searching for the right words. Sado just looked up at him, expectant, calm.

"Look," Uryuu said, and he pushed himself up a little more. "If I don't say this, you won't know it, and more months will go by, and you'll never get the hint. And I swear to god, Sado, if you don't start to learn to take a hint, I'm going to have to beat it into you... " Uryuu shifted, uncomfortable more mentally than physically, and one of Sado's hands rubbed over his chest, in wide, soothing circles that began to get a little distracting when his thumb kept brushing over Uryuu's nipple.

After a deep sigh, Uryuu continued. "I do like you, Sado. And I want us to keep doing this. Not just _this_ , but the other things. Lunch, movies, spending time together. Things that..." He drifted off again at the feel of Sado's other hand sliding up his thigh, slow and warm and _completely_ distracting.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sado asked, straight-faced.

Uryuu exhaled slowly. "Yes." That was pretty much what he was getting at, and it was a relief to not have to say it out loud.

Sado's face softened, and he traced Uryuu's lower lip again. "Good. I really, really like you too, Uryuu."

At that, warmth spread in a slow flush through Uryuu's body, and he dropped his over-warm face down against Sado's shoulder. That really wasn't the kind of thing that he heard very often. He stayed there for a moment with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Sado's big hands petting him, the motions gentle and unhurried. But then the pungent smell of their bodies hit him, and the gross, sticky feel of the fluids pressed between their stomachs made him twitch in distaste, and he started to pull away. "Ugh," he complained.

Sado moved under him just as Uryuu was about to speak, surprising him by actually getting the hint.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Sado asked.

Uryuu grinned and pushed himself up, and their wet stomachs peeled apart. "That sounds perfect."

He swung his leg over and took a step away from the couch, and he completely forgot to be self-conscious about his nudity when Sado sat up and peeled off the shirt that was still bunched up under his armpits. Even after all that, his stomach did a little dip at the sight of Sado's sweaty muscles stretching and flexing in all kinds of interesting ways. Sado's jeans were still tangled up under his knees, and he tugged them up when he stood.

Uryuu swallowed and turned away to march to Sado's bathroom. He heard Sado behind him rummaging through cabinets when he started the shower and climbed in. Once he'd rinsed his front off and ducked his head under the spray, though, Sado still hadn't joined him.

"You coming?" he called, over the hiss of the shower-head.

"I'm letting you go first," he heard, and water got in his mouth when it dropped open in disbelief. Spluttering, he reached for the shower curtain.

But before he touched it, it slid open with a clatter, and there was Sado, naked, with a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Funny," Uryuu said with his own smile as Sado stepped into the shower with him—and it was a long, long time before either of them said anything else at all.

 

\--end


End file.
